


Just Kiss the Girl

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marius is a Noodle., Modern AU, Rom-com, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Marius won't shut up about this mystery girl on campus, Courfeyrac gives him a nudge in the right direction in an attempt to get him to act on his feelings.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Series: Day by Day [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 3





	Just Kiss the Girl

“I can’t stand this anymore,” Courfeyrac groaned from his side of the room, “you have been waxing poetic about this girl for _weeks_ and I’m sick and tired of it.”

Marius sighed, “I can’t help it… I love her.”

“Do we need to watch Frozen again? Remind you how bad of an idea it is to fall in love with someone you’ve just met or barely spoken to?” Courf sat up, “although there just might be a solution to this problem,” he mused.

“Please don’t tell me you have a plan…” Marius grumbled, “I don’t like your plans.”

“I’m shocked and offended,” Courfeyrac pouted, “anyway, this is a good plan, no synchronizing of watches, collecting a bunch of chickens or breaking into buildings. I promise,” he placed his hand over his heart to show his sincerity. 

“I’m having a hard time believing you,” Marius’ nose crinkled, “because it doesn’t sound very you.”

“Will you just listen?” Courfeyrac sighed, “I promise it’s really a good plan.”

“Alright,” Marius let out a deep sigh, “I’m listening.”

“Now,” Courfeyrac got to his feet, “here it is, my truly crazy, wild and totally mind-blowing plan-”

“Just tell me,” Marius groaned.

“You should talk to her,” Courfeyrac replied still beaming like crazy.

Marius just blinked a few times before finally responding, “And have her hear me? No thank you.”

Courfeyrac groaned, “It’s either that or you have to promise to never bring her up again in this room,” he decided.

“But…”

“Do something,” Courfeyrac responded, “talk to her, friend her on facebook if that’s your thing just _do something_ , or you can’t talk about her here every again. You got that?”

“Fine,” Marius rolled his eyes in and felt the knot of anxiety rising in his stomach, he swallowed, “I guess I’ll talk to her.”

“Great!” Courfeyrac exclaimed, “that means I can continue to live out this weird as fuck rom-com vicariously through you! I’d better get some more popcorn.”


End file.
